The invention relates to a tightly sealed casing made of plastic material for housing an electrical apparatus, comprising a wall equipped with an end piece for the passage of a power supply cable through an orifice, and sealing means designed to seal off the clearance arranged between the orifice and the external face of the cable.
State-of-the-art sealing means to make the casing tight at the level of a passage of a cable or duct are generally shaped as stuffing boxes. The stuffing box system makes use of a sealing ring of annular shape arranged between two clamping surfaces, and an actuating part designed to bring the two clamping surfaces together to crush the sealing ring, resulting in sealing off of the radial clearance remaining between the orifice and cable. Such a system requires several parts to be implemented, with a relatively large assembly time which increases the manufacturing cost of the casing.
A first object of the invention consists in simplifying assembly of a tight passage of an electrical cable, and in reducing the manufacturing cost.
A second object of the invention consists in using a part of the tight passage for auxiliary functions, notably for supporting accessories inside the casing.